


Turn It On

by Stormchild



Category: Young Justice
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormchild/pseuds/Stormchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not so much that Wally doesn’t like Artemis as much as he just likes Roy more.</p><p>One-sided KidArrow. NSFW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn It On

**Author's Note:**

> Title Credit: Franz Ferdinand

The realization that Roy will never join the Team hits Wally harder than anyone else. He’d still had hope that Roy would change his mind. But with Artemis on the Team, Wally knows he won’t. Not even Kaldur’s warm smiles are enough to soothe the sting of being replaced. It makes Wally hate Artemis. Okay, maybe not Artemis herself, but her place on the Team. Does Ollie really think she was as good as Roy? The thought has Wally snorting. Roy was the best. Heaven help anyone who tries to tell to tell Wally otherwise.

It isn’t often that Wally has the night to himself. And his most recent argument with Artemis reminds him that he actually hasn’t seen Roy in a while. He has Roy on speed dial. The archer isn’t exactly known for answering text messages, but he nearly always picks up the phone when it rings. Wally loves his parents more and more for opting in for a long-distance add-on for his cell phone when he hears Roy’s voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Roy! It’s Wally. What’s up?"

"Drug bust."

He hears Roy grunt - holyshitholyshit - and what sounds like a body hitting something solid.

"Uh - bad time?"

"Nah, I’m almost done he- ngh - here. Would you just stay down, you- All right, that’s better."

"When you’re done there, wanna’ come over? Parents are out for the night and they left plenty of food perfect for a movie night."

"Ah- can you give me a sec?"

"Sure."

Wally isn’t sure if Roy hears him because all Wally can hear is gunfire. He feels his heart speeding up in his chest. His stomach twists. There isn’t much he can make out clearly. Should he run over and help out? The sounds stop, and Roy finally speaks again.

"Sorry about that," he pants. "You were saying?"

"AreyouokayIheardgunshotsforgetwhatIwassayingdoyouneedtogotoahospital?"

"Wally? You still there? All I’m hearing is some kind of static."

For a second, Wally thinks Roy is teasing him. He quickly realizes that over the phone, he must sound like that. He sighs and reminds himself to slow down.

"Are you okay?"

Roy lets out a groan. Wally’s ashamed to admit to himself that he feels it in his crotch.

"Yeah. A little sore, but I’ll live. Anyway, what were you saying?"

"I was saying you should come over for a movie night. We haven’t hung out in ages."

Wally can’t hear it, but Roy shrugs and picks a piece of glass from his skin with a wince.

"Yeah, sure. I just need to head home and shower first. I’ll be over in an hour and a half something. Is that okay?"

"Yeah that’s perfect. I’ll order us some pizzas."

Roy chuckles. The sound has Wally biting his lip. He has no idea what it is about the sounds that Roy makes that gets him so hot but his face is heating up and he can’t help but imagine that Roy would chuckle just like that when Wally moans into a kiss.

"Sounds good. I’ll see you soon."

"Bye."

As soon as Wally hears the call end, he lets out an audible sigh. He needs to clean up before Roy gets here. He needs to distract himself from the heat in his crotch. He takes his time with the dishes and he even cleans his bedroom and bathroom. His parents are going to be so impressed when they get back.

He still has about an hour until Roy’s supposed to be over. He thinks, Roy’s probably in the shower now, and immediately regrets it. He’s seen Roy in nothing but tight briefs before, and there isn’t much left about Roy’s body that he has to imagine. Roy doesn’t have as many freckles as Wally does but he does have some. Most of Roy’s are between his shoulder blades and in the small of his back. Wally’s never liked freckles much - he hates his own - but a pretty big part of him wants to lick his way across those freckles. Maybe even lick his way a little further down. Would Roy like it? 

The tightening of his jeans serves as a reminder that this was really not the direction Wally wanted his thoughts going in. Roy is his friend. And he’s almost four years older than him. Older, stronger, more muscled. Wally’s legs are more defined than Roy’s, of course, but Roy’s abs and pecs and arms have him beat. Especially his arms. Arms and hands strong enough to hold Wally’s hips down while he’ss being fucked. There is only one point of comparison that Wally doesn’t have but it’s the one he wants the most. 

Of course, he’s seen the bulge in Roy’s briefs when he’d stripped down as he moved to the bathroom to wash the mud out of his hair after a particularly messy patrol that Wally had accompanied him on. He’d watched as subtly as he could as Roy exposed his tight ass before the door closed and wished almost desperately that Roy would have turned around. Just one look, it’s all he wants. He just wants - needs - to fill in that gap, to know exactly what Roy’s cock looks like. Wally could be content with imagining how it would taste as long as he knew how it looks. 

By this point, Wally’s cock is straining against the front of his jeans. It’s tight, painful, and he needs some fucking release. He kicks his jeans off, letting out a relieved sound. The front of his briefs are already dotted with precum. He licks his lips and wonders if it was something Roy would like. A shiver rakes through Wally’s body. Oh fuck, he needs to get off. He needs to get off right now.

Wally settles on the bed, wriggling out of his briefs. He’s hard already just from picturing Roy naked, hot and wet and dripping from the spray of the shower. Maybe Roy is touching himself right now. Wally whimpers at the thought and grabs his cock almost roughly. He arches, pants at the shock of pleasure. Roy’s fingers are probably rougher, more calloused than his. Wally’s mouth waters at the mental image of Roy’s muscles flexing as he pulls back an arrow. Oh, he loved it when Roy changed his costume. It made Roy’s body so much more defined and it made him look so good.

"So good," Wally murmured, tracing the head of his cock with his fingers. "Your hand feels so good, Roy."

It feels dirty and obscene to say Roy’s name around even though he isn’t even in the city, and it makes Wally so hot. What if Roy walked in right now? Wally imagines Roy’s eyes widening, a blush spreading across the bridge of his nose and covering his freckles. But Roy’s no stranger to sex. Wally knows that, Roy’s bragged about it enough. The archer only mentions girls but Wally’s seen the way his eyes linger when Kladur’s clothes slip off or when he sees Clark’s uniform torn. He knows that as much as Roy makes it a point to only look at girls, he can’t help but look at guys the same way.

Wally’s thoughts travel to the last girl Roy ‘went out’ with. The smug look on Roy’s face (‘OhGodwhenhesmirkedfuuuck’) when Kaldur asked how his ‘date’ went was all the confirmation Wally needed to know that they’d had sex. Wally closes his eyes and doesn’t bother trying not to picturing it. He thinks Roy would be the type to really be into going down on someone. The mental image of Roy Harper between the dead-gorgeous brunette’s legs is hot enough to outweigh any jealousy. Wally’s watched enough porn - usually substituting the men for Roy - to have a fair idea of what that would look like.

She would have been moaning, thighs quivering on either side of dark red hair while Roy licked and sucked at her wet pussy. And Roy would have loved every second of it. And maybe - maybe - Roy would enjoy going down on Wally just as much. Maybe Roy would lick Wally’s hard shaft and suck his dripping head. Maybe Roy would even use that sweet tongue to tease his hole. 

"A- ahhh… OhGodyes," Wally hissed.

Wally stuck his fingers in his mouth, pretending they were Roy’s and sucking hard. Roy would love that. The sound of Roy’s grunt in Wally’s ear plays over and over again. It’s too much, Wally knows he can’t take much more. He needs to cum before he bursts. 

"Cum for me," he imagines Roy saying, deep and commanding and practically a growl in his ear. "I want you to cum all over yourself for me."

Wally whimpers. The hand on his cock speeds up, faster and faster and faster until it almost hurts. His balls are tight and his stomach is so hot and it’s so good and so hot and tight and fucking hot. Two wet fingers - Roy’s fingers wet with Wally’s spit - press to the speedster’s twitching hole and he’s done. 

"YesRoyyesyes!”

Wally’s hips twitch and jerk until they’re coming off the mattress and he’s thrusting up into his hand. Spurt after spurt of cum landed on his chest with each twitch of his cock. The pleasure was so much, so fucking consuming that Wally couldn’t control his body; limbs jerked, toes curled, eyes squeezed shut so tight he saw stars. 

Even in the afterglow, Wally’s dick twitched. He rubbed hands slowly over his skin, breath shaky. He fell back on the bed. A lazy smile spread over his lips. He’d needed that so badly. He didn’t even remember his annoyance with Artemis. The warmth through his entire body was too good for anything like that.

The sudden vibrating of his cell phone had the erectile tissue contracting in one faint pulse. Wally had to remind his cock that no, he wasn’t using it as a vibrator today. There was a short message on the home screen:

Roy: leaving home eta 20 min

Wally licked his lips and set the phone down. He definitely had time for another run in the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at mechanicalpoet.tumblr.com.


End file.
